Human
Human Beings, Man, Serans, or "ground walkers/'Hominids'" as called by the Locust Horde, are the main race of sentient life on Sera's surface. The humans of Sera are a rich people of culture and have multiple races and ethnic groups. Background Humans are highly diverse in culture and ethnic groups - the Pesangs people lived side by side with the Tyrus people on Jacinto Plateau, and the South Islanders - and are one of the most diverse group of people on Sera. With natives to Caucasian immigrants,http://karentraviss.typepad.com/blog/2008/11/a-reader-writes.html some of whom take part in the tribal traditions too. Seran history was rich in culture and their people are hardened from years of fighting, but have taken part in Golden ages of culture, science, the arts,Gears of War 2 Instruction Booklet as well as the "Gold Rush" when Imulsion was made a usable energy source. Culture Gears of War: Aspho Fields chapter 4 intro Religion and race are very diverse. A majority of Caucasian immigrants in the South Islands adopted their native customs to the Tyran which their legends base off demons kidnapping children. But majority of the people of Sera follow the Octus Canon and the COG principal of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The most popular sport in the Human culture is Thrashball. In the Post E-Day Sera, some Humans practiced writing letters to their lost loved ones.Gears of War 2 CollectibleGears of War: Aspho Fields The South Islanders believed that one's body was sacred until the soul leaves it. The body was then viewed as a husk. But the soul can leave the body before the person physically dies.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 7 Political Ideology Many Serans believed in the ideas of the Socialist COG and their eight principals. Nations like Tyrus and Sarfuth practice socialism and the equality of the machine concept that the COG stood for. Tryan beliefs revolve around the army. In the Post E-Day world, the Coalition was viewed as fascist in the eyes of the Stranded.Gears of War History Age of Armageddon The Age of Armageddon was a millenia long conflict that almost destroyed Sera. It's end led to the Era of Silence. Era of Silence Era of Silence was a period of peace in Sera's history. Humanity's abandonment of war caused a period of advancement in the culture, science, arts and technology of Sera. This era ended with a global enegy crisis and the Lightmass process. Lightmass process With the discovery of Imulsion by an oil exploration drill and the invention of the Lightmass process by Dr Helen Cooper, the mining of the cheap, and almost limitess energy source was underway. The Gold Rush The mining of Imulsion led to the collapse of the global economy and the Pendulum Wars. Pendulum Wars The Pendulum Wars began as nations began to fight of over the global supply of Imulsion, and over the next 79 years Sera's humans would band together into to two factions; the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics. Emergence Day On Emergence Day, the Humans of Sera realised that they were not the only sentient species on Sera, as the day the Locust Horde revealed it's existance to humanity, it in turn changed the course of human history by attacking every major city and wiping out a majority of the Human population. Near extinction Humanity managed to stop the Locust in the first few years of the Locust-Human War with massive Hammer of Dawn strikes outside of Jacinto Plateau, killing billions of unfortunate humans in the process. But this would lead to the eventual breach of the plateau's defences and the sinking and besieging of the last handful of remaining human cities. The Lightmass Offensive Following the Locust victory at Ephyra and the COG relocation to Jacinto City, Coalition leaders devised a plan that theoretically end the war and destroy the Locust stronghold; The Hollow, in a massive pre-emptive strike with the Lightmass Bomb, the first weapon of it's kind. Despite Locust attacks to thwart such plans, led by the ruthless Genaral RAAM, the bomb was eventually delivered into the Hollow, scoring a major victory, destroying a majority of the Hollow, although it did fail to destroy the Locust Horde. The Lightmass bombing worked as a doubled edged sword; it did weaking the military power of the Locust Horde inflicting huge losses but did open cracks in the Plateau making it easier for the Locust to attack COG cities. The Bomb had also awakened the Riftworm. Jacinto's Sacrifice As the Locust were advancing further into Jacinto and as Gears were advancing ever further into the Hollow and Nexus, the COG discovered a plan by Adam Fenix that could end the war; The flooding of the Hollow, but this could only be achieved by the destruction of the only remaining safe haven humanity had left, the Jacinto Plateau. This plan would eventually succeed with the destructon of a Lambent Brumak in a Locust sinkhole and the flooding of the Hollow and the destruction of massive numbers of Locust and Lambent. Collapse of the Coalition Folowing the COG relocation to Vectes, the confirmation of Locust survival and the invasion of the Seran surface by Lambent forces, the strained and battered Coalition finally collapsed, Humanity would now have to survive as Stranded. See also *Religion on Sera *Human Technology *Alternative energy *Funeral References Category:COG Category:UIR Category:Stranded Category:Human Culture Category:Organizations